1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a kit which is adapted to be placed in a processor for use in developing an exposed roll of photographic film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lately, the versatility of conventional still cameras, e.g., of the 35 mm type, has been enhanced by the introduction of film assemblages of the type including a supply of self-developing or instant type film. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,361 describes a film assemblage which includes a film cassette containing a supply of instant type film and a reservoir containing a supply of developing solution. The film cassette is adapted for use in a conventional still camera wherein the film is advanced in a first direction so as to expose successive frames. After the last frame has been exposed, the film is moved in an opposite direction. This latter movement is effective to remove a seal from the reservoir thereby permitting a coating of the developing solution to be applied to the film as the latter is advanced past the reservoir. After the processing of the film has been completed, the film cassette is removed from the camera and the processed film is then removed from the film cassette. Still further examples of film assemblages containing self-developing or instant type film which are specifically adapted for use in conventional still cameras of the 35 mm type may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,200,383, 4,145,133 and 4,212,527 and on pages 132-134 of the April 1980 issue of RESEARCH DISCLOSURE.
One feature that is common to the above-described film assemblages is that the container of processing liquid is a part of the film assemblage. While there may be some advantages in so incorporating the container into the film assemblage, there are also some disadvantages. For example, if the container of processing liquid were to break or leak prior to the processing of the film, then the entire film assemblage may be rendered useless and/or parts of the camera may be damaged. Further, if the shelf life of a film assemblage is determined by the age of the processing liquid, vis-a-vis the film, then it would be advantageous to be able to buy a fresh supply of processing liquid at the time that it is needed to process an exposed roll of film rather than have it as an aged element of the original film assemblage. Although the idea of keeping the container of processing liquid separate from the film assemblage is old, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,767, it has not been incorporated into a kit of the type to be described hereinafter.